


Lost Puppy

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I think my doubles partner is stalking me. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> by request for creepy_shetan.

  
“I think my doubles partner is stalking me,” John says by way of introduction when Andy approaches. Both have won their second round matches and are meeting with Patrick McEnroe. Even though Andy isn’t playing Davis Cup this year, he can’t seem to stay away from the discussions.  
   
Andy looks toward Sam, who is checking out the free food. “I guess that trumps my finally congratulating you on your first title.” He leans back in the chair. “Maybe he’s just excited about being back on the tour. Or, if your concern started today, he needs the distraction after losing first round.”  
   
“This started at the US Open. You wouldn’t know he’s been in recovery from the glass table beating his arm. It’s as if no time has passed.”  
   
“He could just be impressed that you’re smart. I used to be that way about Blake. The college mystique.”  
   
John raises an eyebrow at that. “Really? But you’re a Grand Slam champ!”  
   
“So? You don’t get into Harvard with my quick wit.” Andy shrugs. “But what makes you say that?”  
   
“I don’t know. Just a feeling. It’s like he’s looking up to me for the answers.” Andy forms a smile to which John says without skipping a beat, “Don’t even say it.”  
   
Andy has the grace to appear sheepish. “Sorry. Sammy gets attached, like a puppy. Leave him alone, enjoy the doubles opponents you two will be towering over, and deal with it when it’s all over.” Andy pats John on the shoulder, then retreats to Patrick.  
   
John looks over at Sam. It’s his own damn fault for encouraging this with one too many smiles.  
  



End file.
